videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gannon X Slamdown: There Goes The Neighborhood
GXS: TGTN is a fighting game that was released on July 18, 2013. Gameplay The game plays like Backyard Wrestling 2: There Goes the Neighborhood and Shrek Super Slam. Playable Characters Bold= 'Unlockable #Gannon #Mike Wazowski #Dipper Pines #Ami #Gumball Watterson #Redford #U.B. #Wage #Babo #'Garfield #Mabel Pines #'Jack Sparrow' #Crash #'Joe' #'Ralphie' #Kevin #Sulley #'ASDF Guy' #'Randall' #'King Hippo' #Fancy Pants #Bart #Domo #Rabbid #'Steve' #'Rigby' #'Finn & Jake' #'Tree Rex' #'Jetpack Guy' #Cartoon Werid Al #Bad Piggie #'Wall-E' #'Yans & Gans' #'Courage Wolf' #'Jeero' #'Boo' #Glen Martin (DLC) #Irresponisble Dad (DLC) #Yoshi (Wii U Exclusive) #Koopa Troopa (Wii U Exclusive) #Sackboy (PS3 Exclusive) #Kat (PS3 Exclusive) Stages *The Arcade *Stan's Drink Bar *Tropical Shore *Western Town Square *Central Park *Outside Monster's Inc *'Puffy Rock Concert' *Domo's Town *Big City *'Titantum Dojo' *'Robot Arena' *'Insanity Wolf's Castle' *Laugh Floor *Penguin Burger *'Crazy Carnival' *'Gannon's Shooting Tournament' *'Dodgeball' *'Kevin's House Trap' *'Wrestling Stadium' *Niagra Falls (DLC) *Hot Wheels (DLC) *Yoshi's Island (Wii U Exclusive) *Wario Factory (Wii U Exclusive) *Buzz Quiz TV Game Show (PS3 Exclusive) *Rocky Hills (PS3 Exclusive) More to come! Challenge Levels U.B. has invited his friends to watch some TV but they have problems with The Blues so they show them some cartoons they made. Dipper's Dream Part 1 Dipper is about to go to bed and has a dream while sleeping. The criminal of the Western Town (In Dipper's Dream) challenges Cowboy Dipper to see who is the best cowboy fellow in town! *Playable Character - Cowboy Dipper (Alternate Costume) *Oppent - Dark Western Joe (Alternate Costume) *Stage - Stan's Drink Bar Dipper's Dream Part 2 After beating Dark Western Joe, Cowboy Ralphie challenges Cowboy Dipper to another fight! *Playable Character - Cowboy Dipper (Alternate Costume) *Oppent - Cowboy Ralphie (Alternate Costume) *Stage - Westren Town Square F.A.R.T. Mike Wazowski is prevented Jack Sparrow from coming into Monster's Inc. *Playable Character - Mike Wazowski *Oppent - Jack Sparrow *Stage - Outside Monster's Inc Trouble at Domo's Town 2 unwelcome guests has came to Domo's town, now Domo has to fight him. *Playable Character - Workout Domo (Alternate Costume) *Oppent - Yans & Gans *Stage - Domo's Town Titantum Kung Fu Fight Mabel and Redford had made it up to Master Tree Rex palace now the 2 fellows are ready to take down the master! *Playable Character - Mabel *Allie - Redford *Oppent - Master Tree Rex (Alternate Costume) *Stage - Titantuim Dojo Boys Vs Wolf Insanity Wolf has been playing alot a music and Gannon can't get his sleep. Luckliy, Mordecai has come to fight Insanity Wolf with Gannon. *Playable Character - Gannon *Allie - Mordecai *Oppent - Insainity Wolf (Alternate Costume) *Stage - Insainty Wolf's Castle Fight with Fast Food A customer wanted a Ultra Burger off of Penguin Burger's secert menu and if the customer want's it? He'll have to fight for it! *Playable Character - Fast Food Guy (Alternate Costume) *Oppent - Garfeild *Stage - Penguin Burger U.B.'s werid vision U.B., Finn & Jake and Wall-E notice something werid at the Tropical Shore....A boy with a BB Gun Rifle. *Playable Character - U.B. *Allies - Finn & Jake, Wall-E *Oppent - Ralphie *Stage - Tropical Shore Shooting Puppet Crash has somehow ended up in Gannon's Shooting Tournament....now he has to fight the competors. *Playable Character - Crash *Oppents - Randall, Ralphie, Bart *Stage - Gannon's Shooting Tournament Kevin's Super Challange Kevin is ready for his super challenge.....fight the experts! *Playable Charater - Kevin *Oppents - King Pig (Alternate Costume), Rigby, Rabbid *Stage - Kevin's House Trap Crash's Worst Nightmare One day, Crash was at the arcade until one of his friends tell him he has been replaced with Rainbow Dash so Crash zoomes back to his apartment to fight Rainbow Dash.....with some help from Domo! *Playable Character - Crash *Allie - Domo *Boss - Rainbow Dash (Can't Play as) *Stage - Crash's Apartment Awesome Ambush King Hippo is ambushed by Buddy from bitstrips. *Playable Character - King Hippo *Boss - Buddy (Can't Play as) *Stage - Wrong Roof Mirate Pirates Jack Sparrow takes on a very mean pirate known as The Robo Pirate. but the clinking clonking robot wants to take on Jack Sparrow. *Playable Character - Jack Sparrow *Boss - Robo Pirate (Can't Play as) *Stage - Crazy Carnival The Final Battle! Wage And Babo are ready to save there town from the 2 bunny twins, YING & YANG! *Playable Character - Wage *Allie - Babo *Bosses - Ying (Can't Play as), Yang (Can't Play as) *Stage - Wrestling Stadium Alternate Costumes These are the costumes of each character. *Gannon - Hoodie Gannon *Mike Wazowski - MU Baseball Cap & Backpack Mike *Dipper - Cowboy Dipper *Ami - Bikini Ami *Gumball - Karate Gumball *Redford - Stacheford *U.B. - Kung Fu U.B. *Wage - Prom Wage *Babo - Power Babo *Garfeild - Mustache Garfeild *Mabel Pines - Party Mabel *Jack Sparrow - Classic Jack *Crash - Rapper Crash *Joe - Dark Westren Joe *Ralphie - Cowboy Ralphie *Kevin - Pajamas Kevin *Sulley - OK Sulley *ASDF Guy - "Everybody Do the Flop" Guy *Randall - ROR Randall *King Hippo - Crownless Hippo *Fancy Pants - Easter Pants *Bart - Bartman *Domo - Workout Domo *Rabbid - Larry-Rabbid *Steve - Diamond Steve *Rigby - Wrestler Rigby *Finn & Jake - Genderbent *Tree Rex - Master Tree Rex *Jetpack Guy - Fast Food Guy *Cartoon Werid Al - Classic Al *Bad Piggie - King Pig *Wall-E - Girly Wall-E *Yans & Gans - Golden *Courage Wolf - Insainity Wolf *Jeero - Purple Tuxedo *Boo - Monster Suit-less Boo *Glen Martin - Cowboy Glen Martin *Irrensponisble Dad - Pewdiepie style *Yoshi - Scout Master Yoshi *Koopa Troopa -Strikers Koopa *Sackboy - Wrestler Sackboy *Kat - The Dark Cat Category:Games Category:Gannon X Games Category:NO KNOWLEDGEABLE MARKSMAN ZONE!!!!!!!!!!! Category:NO DANNY ZONE!!!!! Category:NO NICKTOONS ZONE!!!! Category:NO TEC1234 ZONE!!!!!! Category:NO NERMAL ZONE!!!! Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC/Mac Games Category:Arcade Games